


Thank You

by deathmarkedlove_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmarkedlove_archivist/pseuds/deathmarkedlove_archivist
Summary: Spike says goodbye to Joyce. Buffy listens.





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Hils, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Death-Marked Love](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Death-Marked_Love). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Death-Marked Love collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/deathmarkedlove/profile).

Buffy patrolled the cemetery to take her mind off her mother and gulped aware that she'd pass the grave soon.   
Patrolling had proved to be little comfort, and Angel's cameo appearance had just made her feel worse.  
Trudging slowly through the cemetery, she let tears flow freely, and she decided to visit her mother's grave.   
As she neared, she could see Spike walking towards the grave from the opposite direction, and she began to run, to confront him.  
Getting closer, she could hear him talking.

"Hello Joyce. It's me"

Buffy changed her mind about confronting him and positioned herself out of sight, so she could hear him, and see him. She noticed he had a small bunch of flowers in his hand, and she listened and watched, fascinated.

Tracing the inset letters on the headstone, with his finger, Spike knelt down next to the grave, and carried on tracing letters, whispering them as he went  
"M-M-E-R-S"  
He took his hand away from the stone, and made some space for his flowers.

"I came to see you at last. Sorry I left it so long. I tried to visit you the night they put you here, but Buffy was here, and she wouldn't have liked it. Then Angel turned up. But I'm here now."

He laid a bunch of flowers on the grave  
"I brought you some flowers. Daisies, I know you like them. I hope you got the flowers I left for you on the porch. I didn't leave a card, but you know they were from me. I didn't fancy them all saying I was trying to get in Buffy's good books. I left them for you. Not Buffy."

Spike raised a hand to his face, and wiped away tears that had formed in his eyes.  
"I'm going to look out for little niblet, for you, Joyce. She's a great kid. Buffy doesn't need my help, but I'll make sure she's okay. I don't know how I'll do it, what with her hating me and all, but I'll do my best."

Spike studied his hand  
"I don't know what Buffy told you about what happened, but Niblet hates me, so you probably do too. I didn't want it to happen like this. I didn't think Buffy would take kindly to it. It all got out of hand, but just so you know, I do really love her. I don't want you to hate me, Joyce. I care about your opinion. Buffy thinks I haven't changed. But I have. You know that. You were always nice to me. Especially after Dru left. I don't forget things like that. You were the best."

Spike ran his fingers through his hair.  
"This is hard, Joyce. It's bloody awful. I wish I knew how to get you back."  
Spike put his head in his hands and sobbed quietly.

Buffy wiped her eyes of tears that had formed, and stood up from her hiding place, and moved towards the grave and put her hand on Spike's shoulder  
"Spike."  
The vampire wiped his eyes quickly, and looked up at her.  
"I'm sorry, Buffy. I'll go."  
Buffy shook her head and knelt down next to him.  
"No, you don't have to"  
Spike relaxed again, and pulled a packet out of his duster pocket. He played with it in his hands, before breaking the silence.  
"She was a bloody brilliant lady, your Mum"  
Buffy nodded, and looked at his hand.  
"What's that?"  
Spike looked at his hand, and shrugged  
"Little Marshmallows. She gave them to me last time I was at your house before you turned up. I already ate half of them"  
Buffy smiled sadly  
"You really like them, huh?"  
Spike nodded  
"Yeah. Want some?"  
Buffy took a handful, and put them in her mouth.   
Spike did the same, and looked thoughtfully down at Joyce's grave.  
He tipped the packet and poured some more into his hand, and ate them.  
"Buffy's here now, Joyce."  
Spike looked expectantly down at Buffy, who looked back at him. He raised his eyebrows, nudging her to say something.  
"Uh, hi Mum"  
Spike smiled, and pushed a few marshmallows into the freshly dug earth.  
Buffy looked up, confused, and Spike grinned  
"Well, they were her marshmallows."  
Buffy laughed quietly and put her head on his shoulder.  
"I miss her, Spike. So much"  
Spike nodded, and put an arm around her.   
"Yeah. That's how it works. I can't say I know how you feel, and I won't say it's going to get better, because I don't know."  
Buffy sighed quietly  
"Thanks. For what you said to her. It was sweet."  
Spike took his arm away, and moved to stand up.  
"I'm going. Sorry about all the stuff that's happened recently"  
Buffy stopped him with her arm and pulled him back again.  
"Stay for a little while?"  
Spike nodded and sat down again, and Buffy snuggled into his chest.  
"Thanks, Joyce"  
The pair sat that way until sunrise, when they parted, vowing to meet again the next night.

The End


End file.
